Gemmies
by DaShmoo
Summary: Naruto and the others discover a new game that just happens to be the focus of an Inter-Dimensional Tournament. R&R Please!


Gemmies  
  
Obi: HAHA! I am co writing a ficcie wiz meh sistah!  
  
Kitty: Mwahaha! I am co writing a ficcie wiz meh sistah!  
  
Obi: You're not spose ta copy me! T.T  
  
Kitty: Oh... Okay!  
  
Sasuke: They don't own Naruto... -secretly overjoyed-  
  
----  
  
"How does Sasuke keep beating me at everything??? It's not right!" Naruto cringed at the thought of his raven-haired rival. "I know! I'll find a new...thing that even he won't be able to beat me at!" Naruto raced off to find this mystery thing.  
  
Later.  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Play Gemmies with me!!!"  
  
"Jimmy's?"  
  
"You just fight using a bunch of marbles that stand for elements, and you try ta beat up the other person... but not really." Naruto handed over a rulebook that Sasuke quickly leafed through.  
  
Sasuke frowned. "This is dumb." He turned and began walking away.  
  
"HAHA! I win, cuz you forfeit!" Naruto pointed dramatically at his teammate. "I finally beat you at something!"  
  
Sasuke twitched. He could NOT let Naruto (The biggest fool in Konoha) of all people beat him, even if it was just because he refused. "Like you could even hope to beat me, Dead-Last."  
  
Sakura suddenly appeared, attached to Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke-kun!"  
  
The genin looked around. 'Where'd she come from?' He thought, not willing to say it out loud.  
  
"Yo." A familiar, slightly muffled, voice spoke from behind the Uchiha.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, "You're LATE!"  
  
Kakashi's eye curved up in a smile. "Well, I was helping this old lady across the street, and then she wanted to buy me a present, but she couldn't find the right color flower to match my outfit..."  
  
"LIAR!" Naruto yelled, not even noticing that Sakura hadn't joined him in his accusations that day.  
  
"He was helping me pick out an outfit!" Sakura squealed, wearing the same clothes she did every other day. (A different pair, but you know what I mean)  
  
Naruto rolled around on the ground laughing his bottom into a state of unrest as Sasuke smirked. "Oh, yea!" Naruto seemed to have a forgotten dead light bulb above his head. "Sasuke was gonna play Gemmies against me!"  
  
"Jimmy's?" Kakashi and Sakura said, in unison.  
  
"Don't ask." Sasuke said, obviously bored.  
  
Naruto set down two sets of twelve marbles, and the game began!  
  
"Since you have no chance of beating me, I'll let you go first, Dead-Last." Sasuke said, obviously confident.  
  
"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's high-pitched voice nearly broke said boy's eardrums.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto protested. Then he grinned. "You're gonna regret that!"  
  
"Here we go again..." Kakashi sighed.  
  
'I start out with two-hundred points, so I can afford to use one-hundred for my first move!' Naruto thought, almost so loudly that Sasuke could hear it. He placed a green and a purple gem on the small board with indentions for the round stones. "HA! I play a Plant and Mind combo! Beat that, Sasuke-chan!"  
  
"Sure, Idiot." Sasuke didn't even seem to care that Naruto was so confident. He pulled out a red and a purpled gem, adding up to one hundred and fifty points. It would have been a risky move, since he only began with that many points, but... "My Fire Mind combo beats your Plant Mind combo."  
  
"Wha.. How?"  
  
Sasuke sighed. Really, how stupid could someone be? "Fire is a two, Plant is a three, so Fire is more powerful, so my combo beats yours."  
  
"What about the mind?!?!" Naruto was desperate already.  
  
"Mind and Mind are equal you idiot."  
  
"Yea! Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed once again.  
  
"Fine! I'll play...Lightning! You can't beat that!" Naruto set down the yellow marble-like stone.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cuz neither of yours beats lightni...Oh...wait...AAAHHHH!"  
  
"Yea... I beat your lightning."  
  
Naruto's eyes teared, but he refused to cry. "I can still win!"  
  
"You couldn't win when you had more points than me, Dead-Last."  
  
"Here we go again..." Kakashi for some reason felt that needed to be voiced again.  
  
Naruto stared into his rulebook, desperately trying to find something he could summon with only his fifty points and still somehow win. Unfortunately, he couldn't defeat Sasuke's combo of a two and a three gem with any single three gem.  
  
Naruto made a slight sound, almost like one of Sakura's squeals... but more sad. "I play creature..." The blonde ninja set down a mostly clear gem with a strand of green color in the middle.  
  
Sasuke smirked. "And I win, with three hundred and fifty points."  
  
"YAY SASUKE-KUN! I knew you could do it!" Sakura screamed, attaching herself once more onto Sasuke's arm.  
  
"Yea... get off." He shrugged his arm out of her grasp.  
  
"Well," Kakashi began. "It's time for some real training!" He somehow seemed...happy.  
  
So did Naruto, until he found out they were going to jog around then entire village... twice.  
  
----  
  
Obi: Didjya like it?? Well, didjya?  
  
Kitty: ...  
  
Sasuke: ...  
  
Obi: ...  
  
Naruto: HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME LOSE TO SASUKE?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sasuke: Don't blame them. They were just being realistic.  
  
Obi: Yea...uh... -pulls them apart- Five reviews, and we'll continue!  
  
Kakashi: -peace- 


End file.
